Traditional lighting systems are typically stand-alone systems that offer on/off or dim-level control of a single color of light (e.g. white) via a physical switch. Recent developments have led to modern lighting systems that, for example, can emit various colors and can be controlled over a wireless network using a smart phone. Although such modern lighting systems offer advantages, they are far more complex than traditional lighting systems from a controls perspective. As an example, when in a traditional lighting system a physical switch is turned on, power to a lighting device is provided, and the lighting device turns on virtually instantly. In the modern lighting system of the example above, user input related to switching a lighting device on is captured via a user interface of a smart phone, a command is sent via the smart phone over one or more networks to the lighting system after which the lighting device responds to the received command by proceeding to emit light. In various implementations, additional steps, not mentioned above, need to be taken to effectuate control of the lighting device. Such complexity can introduce undesired effects, such as unpredictability related to the execution of lighting control commands and rendering of related light effects. There is a need for an improved lighting system that mitigates or avoids at least some of these undesired effects.